


"I love you"

by orphan_account



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, First Time Saying "I love you", Long-Distance, They're so cute together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just Mabel and Pacifica being cute.This is another One-shot in my series.Check out my other ones, along with a story on Dippifica!
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782820
Kudos: 23





	"I love you"

Mabel grabbed her phone. She dismissed the lock screen. It was 2:07 AM, and she could not sleep at all. Mabel had been staring at the ceiling, dreaming of the next summer, which was only 3 months away. 3 months before she could meet up with her girlfriend. 

Mabel went to her messages app. 

“YOU THERE?” she typed, hoping Pacifica would be up. For most people it was unlikely, but she knew Pacifica also had trouble sleeping. Hell, she was rich and her parents would let her be up as late as she wanted. Mabel waited, staring at the screen. After 4 minutes, it dinged. 

“YEP. WHAT R U UP TO?” replied Pacifica. 

“TEXTING MY GF. WBU?” texted Mabel, adding a rainbow emoji at the end. 

“SAMESSS. WANNA VIDEO CHAT?” 

Mabel smiled, typing back. 

“NO, SRY. I DON’T WNA WAKE DIPPER OR MY PARENTS.” 

Mabel sighed, wishing she had the freedom Pacifica had. 

“KK. HOW’S SCHOOL?” replied Pacifica, seconds later. 

“BAD AF.” Mabel would be positive, but any time away from Pacifica was a nightmare. She texted a frowning face, along with a crying face. 

“IKR. I CAN’T WAIT 3 MONTHS 2 B W/ U.” 

Mabel smiled, wanting to hug Pacifica through the phone. “ACTUALLY, LET’S CALL. I’LL USE HEADPHONES.” Mabel clicked the send button and grabbed her purple headphones off her desk. 

“RLY? OK.” 

Mabel’s phone buzzed, and she picked it up. Mabel clicked “accept.” 

“Hey, Mabes!” shouted a voice on the other end, almost making Mabel jump. 

“Hey, Paz!!” Mabel grinned. She would stay up forever if it meant talking with Pacifica. She pulled the covers over her and put the phone beside her. 

“This is wonderful,” squealed Pacifica, “We can finally talk. Tomorrow we can do a video chat, if that works for you.” 

Mabel grinned even bigger. “Heck yeah!” she whispered, mimicking shouting. "How have you been?” She waited for Pacifica to talk. 

“It’s been good. Mom and Dad are as bad as ever, but everything is great because I’m talking to the best person ever.” 

“Aw, thanks, Paz,” smiled Mabel. 

“Oh, I meant the butler,” added Pacifica. 

Mabel’s face fell. “Oh...” she mumbled. 

“Just kidding!” exclaimed Pacifica, chuckling. 

Mabel’s face turned red. “Why- you-” she started. Mabel smiled. “Okay, that was pretty funny, but cruel.” She hugged one of her stuffed animals, wishing she was hugging Pacifica. 

“Yeah, sorry.” 

Mabel laughed. “It’s okay, silly goose! How has life been? Have you gone golfing?” 

“Not recently. I got back from a cruise last week.” 

Mabel sighed. She had forgotten how different she and Pacifica were. Even though they pretended it didn’t, sometimes her wealth could affect their relationship. 

“Mabes?” 

Mabel realized she hadn’t spoken in a while. “I’m here, sorry,” she replied. 

“I love you,” said Pacifica. 

Mabel gasped. That was the first time Paz had told her that. It was also probably the first time she told anyone. Her parents would never allow it, and Pacifica had never had a real relationship before. Mabel smiled, butterflies in her chest. 

“You don’t have to say it back. Take your t-” 

“I love you too!” blurted Mabel. She smiled. 

“I was talking to the butler,” joked Pacifica. 

“Yeah right. Don’t joke about my love, Paz,” laughed Mabel. 

“But still, I love you.” 

“I Love you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment suggestions (for anything Gravity falls, along as it isn't Mature). I will write all of them!


End file.
